I'm sorry
by Lil2393
Summary: Post ep. 4x06 This is the continuation of the final scene of the episode. Oliver and Felicity talk about their fight and what it means for their relationship. I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.


She moved from his side, never breaking the kiss while he guided her to his lap. She straddled him and leaned to him, her golden hair like a curtain around their faces, protecting them from the rest of the world.

She felt his arms tightening around her, bringing her even more close to his body, not even a breath between them. One of his hand found the nape of her neck and then buried in her hair.

It seemed so long that she was in his arms, when it was only a few days.

They had the first bump in their relationship, and they've come out more strong than before.

They were more in love than before, if it was even possible.

She felt it in the way he was stroking her back, the way his lips brushed to hers, with more ease, more care, more trust.

After a few minutes in which they were both lost in the kiss, she dropped her forehead in the crook of his neck, just breathing him in.

He had both arms around her, embracing her completely like he was afraid of letting her go. He was leaving a trail of light kisses to her neck and her jaw, when he heard her whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft and low against his skin that his hand tighten on her back.

"Felicity…"

She kissed his neck another time before moving back a little, until their eyes were locked together. He was watching her with so much love and tenderness that her heart almost stopped beating. She raised a hand to his face, stroking his cheek while she leaned to him again, dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry." The words were whispered into his skin and he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to…" Another light kiss to his lips stopped his words, and then she was staring at his eyes again.

"Yes, I really have to. I'm sorry for what I said before…I don't want you to think that…"

One of his hands came to her neck, caressing her jaw. "I don't…"

"I don't regret our time together Oliver. You have to know that. What I said before…It was never..." she struggled to find the right words to express what she felt, Oliver never breaking her gaze.

"I'm scared. This…Us, is scaring the hell out of me."

"I'm scared too…" He took one of her hand in his, locking their fingers together.

"I mean, it was just me before, you know? After my father…" The words faded out of her mouth and she lowered her head for a moment. He kissed the palm of her hand, bringing her even more close on top of him, the weight of her body soothing him.

"From that moment…it was just me. I had to rely only on myself. I had to be enough for myself. I never let anyone too close, not completely. It was a self-preserving mechanism."

He nodded, because of course he understood that.

"But you…" Her other hand raised to his face again, caressing his features, her touch light like a feather. His eyes dropped close, savoring the moment.

"You changed that. When I look into your eyes, I see the better version of myself. I want to be that person. But i don't feel whole without you. I'm not enough anymore…because I need you. When we got away, I left everything behind without even thinking about it…and then Ray and the accident made me realize that…somehow, I wasn't doing that anymore, I wasn't protecting myself anymore. And if I wasn't doing it, it meant-"

"…that you could get hurt."

His voice was just as soft as hers, but there was something more to it…understanding. When she saw in his eyes such openness and love and tenderness, a single tear escaped her eyes, trailing down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"It was never about you…When I was young I promised myself that I would always be independent, that I would always have control on things, that no matter what, I had to be enough. And suddenly…I'm not."

She paused for a moment, squeezing his hand.

"My father…Cooper. They all left-"

His hands cupped her face in a second, leaning her forehead to his.

"I will never leave you…"

She shook her head against his a little. "Don't say that. You can't promise me that."

"I can..."

She raised his head from his, meeting his eyes again.

"No, you can't. And that's okay, I don't want you to."

"Felicity…"

"You can't promise me that, because I can't promise you either."

At her words, he embraced her more tight without even noticed it.

"I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen to me. I can't promise you that the moment I step foot out of the house I won't get hit by a car and leave you. Or that the moment I move away from you, Darhk won't put a bullet in my head, and I'll leave you."

"Don't." He turns his head away from her, a pained look on his face. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to met her eyes.

"You can't promise me that you'll never leave me Oliver, just like I can't. But that's okay, that's how is supposed to be. I understand that now. I want us to be okay with that. I want us to live in this moment, without thinking of what it might happen tomorrow."

She brushed her thumbs across his cheek, underneath his eyes, on his lips.

"Because…I'd rather have just another minute with you, another hour, day, month, year…than live an entire life without you."

A tear rolled down his cheek, and his lips were on hers in a second. She leaned to him completely, her arms around his neck, bringing him impossibly close, trying to make him feel the love and adoration she felt for him.

When they both needed oxygen, she touched his forehead with hers.

"I don't regret anything. I'm sorry if I made you think-"

"I love you so much." His voice was rough with emotion, and his eyes were staring right into her soul. Another tear escaped from both of their eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
